


it's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life

by baekcheeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, there's like no plot, they are cute and in love, this is very short how do you tag short stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekcheeks/pseuds/baekcheeks
Summary: this is a very short drabble i wrote for flor's bday but couldn't publish bc she had to beta it bc she's the only one i trust.





	it's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbunny/gifts).



> this is a very short drabble i wrote for flor's bday but couldn't publish bc she had to beta it bc she's the only one i trust.

It’s ridiculous how much like an angel Sehun looks while he’s sleeping. Junmyeon reckons this is his favorite look on him – he just looks so peaceful. But, in reality, all of Sehun’s looks are Junmyeon’s favorite: he loves it when he acts like a spoiled baby, he loves him when he’s shy, he loves him when he’s not, he loves him when he acts like a brat and when he pretends he’s God’s gift to the world. He loves the crinkle in his forehead when he focuses too hard. He loves his soft smiles when he looks at someone he’s fond of. Yes, Kim Junmyeon loves every part and every aspect of Oh Sehun. 

 

Maybe it’s because he’s so head over heels in love with him that it’s taken him this long to gather up the courage to ask him to move in with him. They’ve been together for three years now, known each other for five. 

 

“You’re staring,” Sehun mumbles, his voice raspy from sleep, his eyes still closed. 

 

“I’m not,” Junmyeon retorts, although they both know it’s not true. He  _ was _ staring, however, he hadn’t exactly noticed how intense at it he was being.

 

“You are.” Sehun stirs but still doesn’t open his eyes. “It’s disturbing my sleeping flow.”

 

“That’s not a thing.” The older boy has to stop himself from laughing, he knows Sehun’s not a fond of loud noises in the morning.

 

“It sure is,” Sehun mutters into his pillow.

 

“Mm, okay,” Junmyeon agrees and honestly, he can’t possibly say no to Sehun when he looks like this, all soft and cuddly. If he could actually bring himself to go back to sleep he would, but his mind is racing and he’s too nervous. 

 

The thing is, he’s pretty sure Sehun will say yes once he asks him but there’s also that one chance that maybe he’s in way deeper than his boyfriend is. There’s always the possibility he’s interpreting things the wrong way, it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to him. He falls in love too hard, he always gives his everything too fast and people often run.

 

“You are quiet,” Sehun says, turning around to face him, his eyes now open.

 

“I thought you were sleeping,” Junmyeon whispers, his tone soft, trying to hide his internal panic attack.

 

“I told you, you interrupted my sleeping flow,” Sehun claims and frowns. Junmyeon tries to avoid his gaze, worried he’ll read him. The younger boy has always been so good at knowing exactly what’s going on in Junmyeon’s mind.

 

“I thought you’d regained it,” the older boy tells him, and tries to smile. He can tell Sehun knows something is going on and, even though it seemed impossible, he’s even more nervous now.

 

“Is everything okay?” Sehun inquires, his tone soft, tentative, as if he were stepping on shaky ground. 

 

“Yes.” Junmyeon really tries to sound calm, but he fails and Sehun’s frown is so prominent right now his mom would scold him because frowning too much is the number one cause for crinkles according to her. 

 

“Is this about the other day?” The younger boy asks and now it’s time for Junmyeon to frown, he can’t remember what happened that could be of any importance to worry Sehun this much.

 

“What?” 

 

“I threw my phone at you? Remember?” Junmyeon remembers right away, they had had a disagreement over their sleeping arrangement and a very sleepy Sehun had decided to go to bed without fixing things and when Junmyeon had tried to wake him he had thrown his phone at him.

 

“I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Well…” Sehun starts, hesitantly. “I figured that was that and you were trying to break up with me in the softest way possible.”

 

Junmyeon is so surprised by this he almost cracks his neck when he turns to look at Sehun, who is now avoiding his gaze. “Break up with you? Are you crazy?”

 

“I thought you’d realized what I was doing and that plus the phone thing was a little too much for you.” The boy is staring at his hands as he speaks. “I thought you’d do it yesterday and that was the reason why you told me to come over.”

 

“Sehun, you came over and we had sex last night.” Junmyeon is baffled by the whole turn of events.

 

“Break up sex?” Sehun finally looks up and at Junmyeon and the older boy can’t help but lean in and kiss him softly.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he tells him and he needs to stop himself before he keeps kissing him and he misses the other point in this conversation. “But, what is it that you think I noticed you were doing?” 

 

“Oh.” Sehun’s mouth forms a perfect circle and he looks down again. “I’ve been- you know, sort of moving in here,” he mumbles and it’s so quiet Junmyeon barely hears him.

 

“You what?” He asks, he cannot believe what he’s listening.

 

“Don’t play dumb,” Sehun tells him, sounding slightly annoyed.

 

“I’m not, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Junmyeon crosses his heart to make a point that what he’s saying is the whole truth.

 

“I already have two drawers for myself, my toothbrush has been in your bathroom for  _ months.  _ I have a  _ key _ .” Sehun makes the list of the things Junmyeon should’ve noticed and the older boy realizes he has noticed them, but he hadn’t interpreted them as anything more than merely being convenient. 

 

“I gave you that key.” It’s the only thing he can think of.

 

“Because I told you to give it to me so I could water your plants while you were on vacation.” Sehun reminds him.

 

“It was convenient!” Junmyeon exclaims.

 

“We’ve been going on vacations together for the past three years, hyung.” 

 

It draws on Junmyeon that he’s right, all the signs had been there he was just too blind to see them. He feels silly now, he had planned the whole thing and it had just happened without him really noticing.

 

“So, I guess I don’t have to ask you to move in with me, then.” Junmyeon can’t help but pout a little when he says this, he’s just now realizing he was looking forward to it.

 

“I’ll go get my stuff…” Sehun starts, moving to leave the bed but stops on his tracks when he realizes. “Wait what?”

 

“I was going to ask you to move in with me,” the older boy tells him.

 

“You are not breaking up with me?” Sehun’s eyes go wide and Junmyeon giggles, actually giggles like a little boy, he’s so happy, so in love. 

 

“I could never, it would  _ break  _ me.” 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and then smirks at the older boy. “You’re so cheesy,” he says but then leans in and kisses him.

 

They kiss until they’re breathless and Sehun pulls away. “I guess I’ll have to tell Baekhyun he can give my closet space to Jongdae.”

 

“I guess.” Junmyeon says, resting his forehead on Sehun’s.

 

“Hyung?” Sehun breathes.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/pushmebuttons)


End file.
